WiiU all-stars Battle Royale
the gameplay will be exactly the same as playstation allstars battle royalebut with nintendo stuff 1st Party Characters Mario (Super Mario) Kirby (Kirby's Adventure) Ike (Fire Emblen) Wii fit Trainer (Wii Fit) Samus (Metroid) Wolf (Star Fox) Ness(Earth Bound) Link (the Legend of Zelda) Dark Link (the Legend of Zelda) Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers) Ash and Pikachu (Pokemon) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Mr. Game and watch (Game and Watch) Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) Villager (Animal Crossing) Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) 3rd Party Characters Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) MegaMan (MegaMan) Cinder (Killer Insinct) Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) DLC Characters Simon Belton (Castevia) Bill Rizer (Contra) Subzero (Mortal Kombat) Bowser (Super Mario) Stages Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario bros) gets inaded by Giromite Lavinda Town (Pokemon Gen 1) gets invaded by Super Mario Flat Zone (Game and Watch) gets invaded by Wii sports Ice Mountain (Ice Climbers) gets invaded by Mario Golf Samus's Ship (Metroid) gets invaded by Animal Crossing Castle (the Legend of Zelda) gets invaded by Star Fox Saturn Town (Earth Bound) gets invaded by Sonic the Hedgehog War zone (Star Fox) gets invaded by game and watch Meta Knight's Ship (Kirby's Adventure) gets invade by Metroid Sky Palis (Kid Icuris) gets invaded by Pokemon Smash ville (Animal Crossing) gets invaded by Kid Icuris Death Egg (Sonic the Hedgehog) gets invaded by Wii Fit Gym (Wii Fit) gets invaded by Ice Climbers Pikmin Planet (Pikmin) get invaded by Metal Gear Solid Battle Field (Super Smash bros) Final Destination (Super Smash Bros) DLC Stages Blue Falcon (F-Zero) gets invaded by Guinness Book of World Records the video game DK's House (Donkey Kong) Luigi's Mansion Arcade Mode levels *First your character has an intro to do with people fight and their games *Second you fight every character (except your rival) with different rules set *Third you fight your rival on battle feild *Forth you fight master hand on fianl destination *After that you see your characters ending Rivals Mario and Wii Fit Trainer Kirby and Villager Ike and Dark Link Samus and Diddy Kong Wolf and Ness Link and Snake Ice Climbers and Ash/Pikachu Captain Falcon and MegaMan Mr.Game & Watch and Sonic Ryu and Cinder Simon and Bill Bowser and Subzero Minoins (unlocked by beating Master Hand and Crazy Hand first time) (Super Mario) Luigi Peach Toad Goomba Koopa Troopa (The Legend of Zelda) Zelda Ganondorf Skull Kid Toon Link Mask Sailsman (Kirby) Meta Knight King dedede (Fire Emblen) Marth Roy Robin Lucina Chrom (Star Fox) Fox Falco Peppy Slippy Krystal (Pokemon) Squirtle Bulbasaur Charmander Chimpchar Mew Psy Duck (Donkey Kong) Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Jr Kranky Kong Candy Kong (Sonic the Hedgehog) Tails Knuckles EggMan Amy Shadow (MegaMan) CutMan Dr. Wily Guts Man Roll Dr. Light (Killer Instinct) Eyedol Fulgore TJ Combo (Metal Gear Solid) Raiden Liquid Ocelot DLC Minions (same as above minions) (Mortal Kombat) Shang Tsung Scorpion Noob Saibot Johnny Cage Terr (Super Mario) Dr. Mario Daisy (the Legend of Zelda) Dark Toon Link Ghiram Costumes Mario: Brawl, Dr.Mario, Tanooki Mario, Classic Kirby: Meta Knight, Sword Kirby, Chef Kirby Ike: Wii Fit Trainer: Male Samus: Dark Samus, Fusion Suit, Zero Suit, Classic Wolf: Fox Ness: Lucius Link: Classic, Skyward Sword Dark Link: Classic Ice Climbers: Ash/Pikachu: Ash: Red, Black and White. Pikachu: Pichu, Raichu Captain Falcon: Dark Shadow, Brawl Mr. Game & Watch: Diddy Kong: Villager: Custome Ryu: Classic Sonic: Shadow, Silver, Super Sonic, Classic MegaMan: Bass, Proto Man, Quick Man, Rock, MegaManX Cinder: Clasioss Snake: Naked Snake, Classic Simon: Bill: Player 2 Subzero: Klassic, Mk3, Cyber Subzero, Klassic Cyber Subzero Bowser: Giga Bowser, Classic, Dark BowserCategory:Fighting